The Spirit of Revenge
by sweet-n-sassy928
Summary: Kitty is sulking over Lance so Rogue comes up with a plan of revenge involving Remy, Piotr and... cheerleading?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do not own X-Men Evolution **

Rogue sat crumpled up on the window sill. She stroked on her Obviously Onyx nail polish. She looked through the shimmering glass; a certain Cajun grabbed her attention: Remy LaBeau, newest member of the X-Men. He looked up at the window, their eyes touched, he winked and gave her a nod like the shameless flirt he was. Rogue blushed and swung her head to the side. _Swamp-rat, Ah oughta_…

"Rogue!" The perky teen that was Kitty bounded up the stairs, interrupting the Goth's nasty thought "Rogue!"

"Hey, Kitty." Rogue blew on her dark nails.

"Guess what?" Kitty's chocolate brown ponytail shook with her excitement. Her blue eyes sparkled like a child's, "Cheer tryouts are, like, coming up at school and I thought it would be… fun…" her enthusiasm died down as Rogue's green eyes gave her a you-cannot-be-serious look. Rogue sighed. This sounded like another one of Kitty's desperate schemes to take her mind off Lance. Lance had kept her hanging on for months only to inform her that there was "someone else": a bleached blond floozy who went bed hopping on a regular basis.

Kitty's lip trembled slightly; her blue eyes dimmed and fell to the floor, "Yeah, um, never mind. It was like, a stupid idea anyway." She began to slump away.

In a rare moment of sympathy and compassion, Rogue's gloved hand grasped Kitty's small wrist. "Why not? Ah mean, it might be fun. We could make fun of the ditzy snobs. Get a good laugh." The anti-pep teen forced a smile (that looked more like a pathetic grimace).

"Really?" Kitty Pryde squeaked in her giddiness. "I'm so going to like research and YouTube and stuff! We are going to rock this tryout! Wooooohoooo!" She jabbed her fists in the air, jubilance oozing from her pores.

Rogue sighed. This very well might kill her, but it was the happiest her friend had been in weeks. She'd suffer a little bit if it meant her roommate would stop moping about with boxes of cheap chocolates and fuzzy slippers her one time lover gave her. _What am Ah doin' with mah life?_ She looked out the window, with hopes of sneaking a glimpse at Remy. The attractively arrogant card shark waved at her, a grin smothered his face.

Rogue started to smile, then thought better of it. She glared through the glass, then sauntered away, hoping he was still watching.

"Cajun," She murmured into the open corridor, a smirk settled over her pale face. She rolled her emerald eyes, contemplating her agreement with Kitty, and rising interest in the trouble maker from Louisiana.

Rogue stalked into her room: this, the two of them, this could be the death of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Do not own X-Men Evolution **

"No." Rouge shook her head at the tiny outfit, "Absolutely not. No. No! NO!"

"Come on! It's cute. It amplifies your curves and promotes full range of motion!" Kitty chided. She hated her fashion expertise questioned.

"What if Ah lose control and kill somebody?" Rogue learned to control her powers shortly after dealing with Apocalypse (touching him allowed his ability to control his powers to rub off on her).

"You've been doing really good. There's nothing to worry about. I have total faith in you." Kitty flashed her white teeth.

Rogue squinted at the tiny sheets of cloth. Despite her new found control, discomfort plagued her. Showy clothes never appealed to her- even pre-powers. The hopeful look on Kitty's face drew a sigh from her mauve lips and she reconsidered.

"Fahn. But I want leggings." She pouted. Kitty screeched in delight and hugged her.

" 'Kay. I have to go get ready! Meet you downstairs in like 15 minutes!" Kitty bounded down the hall to the bathroom to grab bobby pins. She pulled her hair higher. In her happy daze, she failed to pay full attention to where she was walking.

"Oof," she grunted as she bumped into the human wall that was Colossus. "Oh. Hey, Pete," Kitty's face reddened with embarrassment. His shy smile lit his chiseled features.

"Forgive me, Katya," he rubbed the back of his neck. His awkward shyness carried a grin to Kitty's face, _how cute_. "Why the hurry little one?" His Russian accent poured over her and her blushed deepened.

"I'm going to try out for cheerleading. Don't want to be late for my first day." She pushed past him, the urge to leave overpowering the delicate happiness that swelled when she saw Pete. She could feel herself becoming slightly attracted to him. But her fragile state kept her in fear: she hadn't healed over the whole Lance-meets-tramp thing. She couldn't handle moving on so quickly- or being hurt again.

"Nice talking with you, Katya." His disappointed tone squeezed her heart in a vice-like grip. "I will see you soon?"

"Uh-huh." She muttered, not bothering to turn and see the frown on his face. Her feelings made her head spin. She hoped she would see him, but was afraid of that, and what would happen… that could be dealt with later. For now, she had to get it together long enough to make the cheer team.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Do not own X-Men Evolution**

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh." Kitty finished the relayed statement. They arrived at their first day of tryouts at four on the dot. They gasped at the variety of young ladies assimilated on the football field: athletic girls who knew what they were doing (aka returners), wannabes who thought cheer was a _Bring-It-On _episode, and the totally uncoordinated that had no chance of making the cut.

"Ew! What is the emo girl doing here?" An obnoxious blond with a forehead the size of Jupiter drawled in a voice that made one ponder the range of her I.Q.

"I am not emo! I am GOTH. Get your insults right." Rogue bobbed her head. "Those are fightin' words honey!" Kitty, panicked, in a frantic attempt to stop her friend, grabbed a wad of her t-shirt. "Cut some bangs!" Rogue pulled away from Kitty's grip. _This is for her well being. This is for her well being._

With a swift turn of her head, Kitty spotted a floozy of particular interest. Oh crap. Fray Lolls- a.k.a Lance's new "woman". A frown wrinkled her creamy skin. Rogue gave her an angry/ focused face. Kitty went from a frown, to a piercing glare. _Get your game face on Kitty_.

Rogue rolled her eyes. This escapade was quickly heading south and what Kitty no-doubt was referring to as her "game face" looked like she just inhaled a whole bag of Warheads. _Oh boy. We have to work on that._

"Ladies!" A petite Hispanic with curly brown hair called out, "Now that you're all signed in we're going to get started with a quick stretch, then we'll go over some material, alright? Break on three. One, two, three."

"Break!" They yelled in unison.

After a quick chat about what would be expected of the girls, motion drills, and practicing cheers, they started their wrap up: a finish up jog, stretch, and a team building activity.

The girls circled up over the football field. Rogue grimaced as they sang peppy songs, bounced back and forth. She glared at the girl dancing in front of her. The perky blond pushed the Goth into the circle. Blushing, she skipped around awkwardly. _What am Ah doin' here?_ She glanced over at Kitty, who grinned like she was having the time of her life as she shimmied with a perky ginger. Rogue wiggled in an attempt to dance. Finally, the torture ended and the game finished.

The unlikely pair started walking home when a green Jeep pulled into the lot. Kitty's laughter morphed into a frown and puppy dog eyes. Lance jumped out and hugged the yucky slut replacement with over-processed hair.

"Hey Gummy Bear." He cooed just a wee bit too loud. He smirked in Kitty's direction as he fondled her orange over exposed butt. He picked up her cheap spray tan orange body, chucking her into the passenger seat. Her brainless giggle scraped through the girls' eardrums.

"Don't make me vomit, you wannabe biker trash! Buy some real gloves!" Rogue shouted. "And take a shower!" She grabbed Kitty's wrist, pulling her from the traumatizing sight in a not too rushed or panicked speed walk. "Let's go."

Kitty fumed. She pouted as they walked up to the iron gate. Rogue sighed at her friend's gloomy expression.

"Kitty. You've got to get over this. And Ah'm going to help you. But you have to be willing to do everything Ah say. Clear?"

Kitty nodded pathetically. The gears in Rogue's mind turned. She inherited her conniving side from Mystic. She hissed out her plan in quick frantic words. She smirked; Kitty's frown smoothed into an almost half smile. She needed to get over Lance. Revenge cheers everyone up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Do not own X-Men Evolution**

"Hey Swamp-rat." Rogue called to the Louisiana native in usual sarcastic fashion. When she remembered her purpose she poured on the flirt. "I need a favor from you sugah."

"Anything for you Chere," he gushed with a wink. His willingness surprised her. "But what's in it for Remy?" the half smile that rose on her face fell.

"What do you want?" a cynical glare replaced the pleasant expression.

"I wannnnnttt," he paused in his usual dramatic fashion "A date." A smug smirk smothered his attractive face. "We do what I want and you can't back out early. I know your way Chere."

She exhaled sharply. _So arrogant_. But what choice did she have? She never formulated plan B, this was Kitty's mental state for one night of her life. She couldn't handle listening to her friend cry herself to sleep anymore. It sickened her.

"Fahn. But you gotta do what Ah say, exactly how Ah want ya to. Got it?"

"Lemme guess: you need help with da petit?" he cocked an eyebrow, his crimson eyes shifting to Kitty.

"Yes."

"You want to make da ex jealous?"

"Yes."

"What's da plan Cherie?"

"I need ya to try out for cheer. And if you could get Pete to come too that would be awesome."

"Cheerleading?" he thumped his finger on his chin. "You drive a hard bargain… But if anyone could pull it off is Remy." He grinned.

"And Pete?"

"Don't worry Chere, Pete would do anything for da chaton. He's got a thing for da girl."

"Alright Cajun. You'll get your date. If you do a good job." She flipped her white streak over her shoulder. "But if you mess up you're going to be one sorry Swamp-rat. I mean it!" sauntering off, she passed by Kitty. Kitty smiled and Rogue nodded to let her know the plan was in place. Kitty mindlessly shuffled roses in a ceramic vase. She gazed into the peach petals. _I miss Lance…or maybe I miss having someone to bring me flowers…or that I could at least hope to get flowers from…_ Technically, Lance had never really brought her flowers, but when he was with her it gave her room for such fanciful thoughts.

"Hello Katya," the shy Russian voice shattered her thoughts. "You like flowers?"

"Ye-yeah." Her capacity to think evaporated. "Do you?" _What the heck? You're asking the huge metal Russian if he likes poseys? Idiot! Learn to articulate! _

"Yes," a shy smile on his face, he reached toward the rose. His hand grazed hers; he retracted it. Blush colored his face. "Very beautiful." His eyes locked on hr as the words filtered out. Is he still referring to the flowers? Rouge rushed over her cheeks. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Hey Pete!" Remy said "I gotta talk to ya 'bout sometin'!"

Still focused on Kitty, he nodded. The Cajun grabbed his shoulder and they strolled off.

Kitty choked out her breath. Oh my gosh… Pete. Pete, the colossal Russian. Pete, who made her blush. Pete, who didn't mind talking about poseys, Lance wouldn't have done that. Did she like him? But Lance… isn't coming back. The thought came so clearly, in a stinging smack; so she shrugged away from it. It was too soon, and what if Pete just thought she was a pathetic idiot and he was just being nice. She slumped to her room- time to get ready for practice. Considering Rogue's plan, it should be interesting.

_**Meanwhile-**_

"It is an easy in mon ami," the Cajun purred "I get a date with da Chere, you make friends wit ya chaton," his voice rolled over the words.

"She is," he searched for the word "Fragile. I feel I frighten her." He frowned.

"Dats why ya gotta make friends! Get in dere!"

"Alright."

"Dat a boy Petie!" Remy smacked his shoulder. "Be ready in 15 minutes. You'll get da petit."

"Time for stunts!" the coach said "I'm going to split you into groups."

Rogue smirked as Remy and Pete fidgeted, a pair of guys amongst a sea of creature girls.

"Rogue and Tammy: bases. LaBeau, back spot. Fray, top girl." A sadistic grin spread over Rogue's pale face, _Perfect. (and convenient how this all just _happened_ to work out)_.

"Pete, work single base with Kitty," Pete ambled toward Kitty. Trying desperately to remember the rules for topping, she blushed.

"Hello Katya," he examined her fearful look, "I will be very careful with you, don't worry," he grabbed her waist. His gentleness surprised her. He chucked her into the air, catching her easily. Her feet rested in his palms, level with his shoulders. Kitty squeezed her body. She forced a smile and slammed up a high V. he cradled her; she clung to him, blushing. A wee smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and her skin tingled. He held her for an extra second before setting her down.

Things were going according to plan, naturally. Kitty couldn't deny being attracted to Pete- and the fact that Lance was watching made it that much better.

At the same time, Rogue and Remy exchanged whispers.

"When Ah give the signal-"

"I know Chere." Remy winked.

Fray stepped into the load; Tammy, Rogue, and Remy heaved her into a half, holding her at shoulder level. How could she be so heavy? Remy grunted as her weight settled. They prepared to fully extend their arms. Rogue bit her tongue: the signal. As the stunt went up Rogue gave a little less support on the front of Fray's foot, while pushing harder on the back, and Remy pushed forward- just slightly. Fray tumbled forward, landing on her arm in the dirt.

"Owww!" Her squeaky voice split the air. "You dropped me!" Her whine demanded their coach's attention. Mouth gaping, sitting in the dirt, she glared in Rogue's direction.

"You did that on purpose!" Rushing to his damaged damsel, Lance trotted up the field.

"You toed." Rogue folded her arms, staring down at her. "Get off the field Biker-Boy."

"Put ice on it. I think it's sprained." Coach looked at the two saboteurs. "You know my policy on dropped stunts. Fray's wrist is pretty bad," She looked at Fray, who, whimpering, stormed off to Lance's Jeep. They served all four X-Men death stares. "It's a safety hazard. I'm sorry, but I have to cut you guys."

"Fine by Remy." He skipped off the grass.

"Lord knows Ah didn't belong here." The Goth fallowed behind the bouncing Cajun.

"If Rogue's cut we walk," Kitty grabbed Piotr's wrist. A slim smile came to his lips. The gesture made Lance scowl and Kitty beam. They strolled off the field, slapping high fives at the successful tragedy.

Kitty bounded into her room. She glanced at her phone. One new message. _Who could that be?_

_**Meanwhile, in the hall**__-_

"Do it!" Remy said "Get in dere!"

"I don't know what to-"

"Figure it out!" He shoved him in the door.

"Er- Uh," Pete blushed "Hello, Katya… Can I… talk to you for a moment?"

"Course Pete," She glowed at mentioning his name. "Just let me see this message." She hit the play button.

"Hey Kitty," Holy crap! Kitty wrinkled her nose as Lance's voice gushed through the speaker. He went on to describe how sorry he was, how seeing her on the field really made him realize he missed her, and she should call him ASAP. Blah blah blah.

Disheartened, Piotr frowned. "You should call him." He turned to the door.

Kitty was having another smack in the face moment. The stupid message solidified the over-ness: they were so done. Finally, closure. And now sweet, adorable, gentle Pete stood in the door, and she didn't want him to go.

"Wait, Pete," She touched his wrist, "Lance and me- we're over. I'm don't want to call him. Ever."

He considered it, and then a smile curled over his lips. "Katya, if you're not busy, perhaps on Friday,"

"I'M NOT BUSY!"

"Very well. I would be honored to," his words trailed "take you on a date?"

Kitty hugged him and nodded like a bobble head.

"Good," he said shyly "Good night then Katya."

Happiness gushed from every fiber of her being. Her heart swelled. She skipped around like a five-year-old on speed. Jubilance, Pete.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Do not own X-Men Evolution**

"Smile Cherie", Gambit winked, "Preten' yo' happy to be wit' Remy".

Rogue shuddered in disgust. So arrogant! If she knew making Kitty happy was as simple as setting her up with Pete, she never would have cut a deal with Remy. She cringed. Oh well. _What's another hour of mah useless life…?_

"Where are we goin' Swamp Rat?"

"Fo' me to know, you to find out." He smirked.

The two rolled up to a dilapidated brick building. It stood tall and plain, adorned solely by a small black sign, hanging perpendicular slightly to the left of the door. It read "Tante's Kitchen", scrawled in white letters, "best Cajun cooking this side of Louisiana".

"Cajun?" Rogue cocked an eyebrow.

"Where else would I take ya?" A sly smile lit his face. Rogue shook her head. He was kind of cute in an obnoxious way. She snorted at the thought.

"Come on now Chere, you know Remy kinda cute".

"Ugh!" _Can he read mind?_

"It's called empathy, Cherie". His smirk exploded into an all out grin. "I know whatcha feelin'".

"Oh really?" She folded her arms over her chest. "Can you feel my disdain?"

"I feel yo' apprehension. But you'll get over dat." He chuckled and put his arm around her. "Let's go on inside".

Rogue shrugged his arm off. He shrugged and opened the door. Geez! She glared then rolled her eyes. _Ah wonder how Kitty is doing…_

_**Elsewhere **_

"Hi Pete!" Glee sparked Kitty's face.

"Hello Katya". His soft smile connected to his sapphire eyes. "You… You look very nice". His cheeks reddened. _Was beautiful too formal? _It certainly would fit. She wore a white halter dress. A thick powder pink satin ribbon marked an empire waist with a big bow in the back. Her chocolate hair spilled down to her shoulders, with a pink ribbon as a head band, a perfect match to her dress. She finished the look with pink ballet flats (They would make her look like a shrimp next to Pete, but the highest pair of hooker heels in the world couldn't fix that problem. Besides- maybe he liked her tiny). Her rosy cheeks and pink lips decorated her pale face, soft brown eyeliner made her blue eyes pop.

"Is it too much?" Kitty played with her smooth hair. _Should I have left it up? Did I get all dressed up for a pity date?_

"Not at all Katya". He took her wee hand and covered it with both of his. "You look like… how they say… a 'dime piece'".

Kitty giggled. Piotr flushed and retracted his hand, but Kitty's hand followed.

"Thanks Pete. That's very sweet". She looked at her shoes. "I guess I'm not use to it. Lance never said stuff like that".

"It is not my place Katya, but…", he paused and lifted her delicate face with his massive hand (for being so huge, he really was unexpectedly gentle). His blue eyes seared into hers "flowers should be picked by those who appreciate them". He stared at her for a moment, to let his words sink in, the bold profound statement shocked her. "We should go."

The two walked into the garage of the institute. Then Kitty's eyes found Piotr's red and black bike. _Oh crap. Helmet hair. _Her eyes widened and her hand instinctively went to the top of her head.

"Do not worry Katya". His face grew concerned. "It would be irresponsible for me to put you on a motorcycle. We will be taking my car". He pulled a dusty old cover off a shiny crimson '67 Mustang.

Kitty's mouth dropped. He opened her door and she slid into the buttery off white seat. _I wonder if Rogue is having any fun yet. _She snickered inwardly. _Probably dreading it._

**_Meanwhile_**

Rogue slunked into the red vinyl chair of the tiny booth. Remy smiled and eased into a leisurely sitting position.

"Dis food will blow yo' mind Chere". He shook his head. "I hope you like it spicy".

Rogue's eyes roamed over the shabby hole in the wall. It was dim, minus the candles on each table.

"This better be good Cajun". A waitress with wavy blonde hair set a basket of steaming French bread on the table top.

"Welcome to Tante's", she cooed toward Remy. "I do believe I've seen you in here before."

"Many a time Mademoiselle". His eyes had that lively spark that came to him whenever he felt the rush of flirting.

Rogue noticed the spark. She involuntarily glared at the vivacious blonde. "Gumbo."

_Gumbo._ Rogue rolled her eyes. _How trite a pick for a Cajun._

"I know it ain't all dat original," he shrugged, "but it's the best here. And we both know ya not too upset about the food." He cocked a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw the look you gave the femme."

Her eyes narrowed. _He's so full of it. _She flipped her auburn hair, grabbed a hunk of bread and munched viciously at the crusty goodness. She looked up from the golden brown slice to find Remy's stare glazing over her.

"What?" She said mouth half full.

"You are beautiful Cherie". He tilted his head. His ruby eyes sparkled. Rogue put down the morsel left in her palm. He wasn't shamelessly flirting right now. He was serious. He had to be. It's difficult to call a woman beautiful as she attacks a pile of unsuspecting loaves. She swallowed. A wave flushed over her heart and perhaps enough change occurred to give Gambit a fighting chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Do not own X-Men Evolution**

"Sooo, like, where are we going?" Kitty gushed. Her milk and honey skin glowed, an outward radiance of her inward happiness.

"I do not mean to be corny, but I thought you would enjoy it". His soft Russian tone poured over Kitty. She giggled for no reason. "I was hoping you would enjoy going to the carnival".

"Eh mah gawd". She could have thrown her arms around him. "That's so cute!" Lance would never think of something like that. He only took her to dark yucky pizza parlors, and shady clubs. A carnival glittered with vibrance. Lance really was a loser. What took her so long to realize it? And where had Pete been to show her what a real sweetheart was like. Colossus smiled at his date's happiness.

A dark blanket fell over the sky, stars decorated the night, and the full moon celebrated the coming of evening. Pete hustled around the car and opened her door. _OMG! He opens doors. Awww._

As they ambled to the ticket booth Pete's hand skimmed Kitty's. He smacked it down to his side. She frowned, hurt and offended by the gesture, until she looked at his face. _Aw, he's shy._ She bit her lower lip in a half smile. She laid her arm against her side where she casually let it slide into his palm. He flushed, Kitty giggled.

First, (of course) he set off to win her a prize. They made their way to the world's greatest test of strength (that bell thing that you're supposed to ding with the hammer). He easily brought the hammer to his shoulder. He slammed it gracefully on the panel. The meter shot up, hit the bell with an obnoxious ding, and sailed back to the ground. A dent the size of a baseball now accented the tarnished bell. The red-head working the booth went slack-jawed. He pointed mindlessly to the wall of prizes.

Piotr picked a huge teddy bear with silky white fur and a thick red satin bow around the collar. Its shiny ebony eyes stared at his new owner, grateful to be off the top of that ugly mustard wall. Even the black string on his mouth perked up in Kitty's adoring arms.

"Pete!" She gushed. "This is so sweet!"

A bowl of steaming gumbo boiled in front of her. A miniscule chip decorated the left corner of the eggshell bowl. Shrimp, celery, and tiny piddles of grease floated at the top of the burning tomato red liquid. Rogue dipped her antique silver spoon into the varied vegetables, meats and spices.

"Careful Chère . It's hot, just like you". He winked his ruby red eyes. They glittered against the black in the faded light. Bon Appétit". He grinned, dumping red-orange Tabasco from a half empty glass bottle.

White streak tucked behind her ear, dark lipstick slightly faded, she watched him for half a second too long.

When he looked up from the flaming soup- catching her watching him-her head snapped down in awkward anti eye contact. _Tonight couldn't get much worse. _She rolled her eyes and plopped the spoon in the brimming bowl. But to her surprise, there came no snarky narcissistic comment, just a thoughtful stare. He stood up.

"Dance wit' me Cherie", he held out his hand as smooth jazzy music flowed from the front of the room, and couples migrated to the dance floor. Rogue's lips parted and she shook her head, the ability to speak sucked from her lungs "Please?", he grabbed her hand and half dragged/half guided her to the dance floor. Once in the center of the etched terracotta tiles, he held up one hand and placed the other on her waist. They swayed to the slow rhythm of the bass.

"What were you so worried 'bout Chere?", he whispered, lips almost touching her ear. "Yo' a good dancer. Remy don't bite". Pulling back to create a slight distance between them, he made eye contact holding her gaze, pulling it in.

"Watch yourself swamp rat", she hissed. "Ah mean it", she said more feebly as she succumbed to the sincere flirty smile in his eyes.

"I always do", leaning in, inching close, eyes shutting, he-

Brushed his lips on her pale cheek, and straightened back to full stature. Rogue's face crumpled discreetly into an expression of disappointment.

"What?" He murmured under a smooth Cajun accent.

In a bold, unusual moment of feeling and flirting; she did what he would do.

"You missed", she pushed up on her toes and pressed he pouty lips to his for one second and then half of another. She pulled back, checks as red as the bricks outside. With a crooked smile he nodded in approval.

Oh my goshhh", Kitty hissed, still clutching the bear. "He would be here! And with that skank too!" She ranted.

"Skank?" Pete repeated.

Kitty, eyes dimmer than before, happy glow slightly faded, motioned to Lance and his orange "gummy bear". _He never took me on real dates._

"Katya", he frowned, taking her tiny hand. "Do not let him or his 'skank', spoil your time. I am overjoyed just to be here with you". Sincere happiness branched from his eyes to hers.

Lance crept by, head to the floor, bottle blond laughing too hard while giving Kitty a dirty look. Kitty let out a chuckle. Dirty-grunge is so 90's anyway. She squeezed Pete's hand and allowed herself to relax.

_How did we end up here? _

It was undeniably cheesy that the two of them were clumped together on a Ferris wheel- but the view was equally undeniable.

They chose a pink swingy cart- not that that mattered; Pete was so heavy the thing hardly moved. That was okay though; she just floated in the ecstasy of being close to him. They rotated to the top.

"I'm glad you are the one I'm here with Pete", she focused into his round eyes. "Really."

"Me too", he said. He placed a bent finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. He touched his lips to hers for a brief second. His face reddened until it was a color of the strawberry syrup on the banana splits coming from the ice cream booth.

Kitty threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again until they were matching shades of neon pink.

At two in the morning, in the varied shade of darkness, well past her midnight curfew Kitty phased herself through the door. For a millisecond the black of her room made her feel like she had awesome stealthy skills and totally just escaped the clutches of interrogation- until Rogue snapped the light switch on. Arms folded, lips puckered. She glared at Kitty. Kitty's eyes widened and she bit down on her lower lip. Silence.

"Where have you been?" Rogue tapped her forefinger on her arm.

Kitty opened her mouth, but the sound remained locked in her vocal chords.

"Cuz Ah've been sittin' around, waitin' for you to come back from you're faaabulous evening", she bobbed her head as she drawled out "fabulous". But, then she smiled, "So Ah could tell you Ah had a really great night."

Kitty hoped in place, ready to squeak if the sound wasn't still locked up. She hugged her and Rogue let out a goofy chuckle.

They stayed up until three o'clock to gush.

And they regretted it at seven a.m. in the danger room.

The End

**A/N:**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They are very much appreciated and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
